The Day It All Started To Fall
by LegalOtaku
Summary: Lucy never ran away. She wished she had. But her best friends are the Ackerman twins. She suddenly got engaged to one of Cheney brothers. But Levi has a crush on Lucy. Then something unexpected happens. And it all starts to fall.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All rights for AOT/SNK belong to ****Hajime Isayama and the rights for Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima. **

**For You To Know: Mikasa & Levi are siblings despite that they're not. Maybe they are, but Levi soooo old. Just pretend they're twins. same age. not same height (because Levi's short). rich. and no titans at all. Just the Characters from SNK (AOT) Okay? BTW. If you didn't know. Fairy Tail, SNK crossover**

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

"Miss Lucy," one of the maids said, "The Ackerman twins are here."

"Please send them in." I say. I hate being formal. it's so plain. Poofy dresses are eww.

"Hey." They both say as they walk in. God. They're so much alike. But it's funny seeing them at my house, no, mansion. I miss my mother. I have one brother, Ricky. He's always been my dad's favorite. But he left. I dunno if he's ever going to come back. I bet he couldn't handle the fancy suit life. Neither can I. I want to leave. But, I can't. heir reasons. stupid.

"So... what do you guys want to do?" I ask. But, I already know their answers.

"Rip off these ugly clothes and go into the woods." they said simultaneously. I knew it they've always been like this. This is why I like them. Be free from poverty. Join nature.

"Let's go. Here," I give Mikasa a pair of my clothes, a shirt and shorts. I hide these under the closet. Under a loose plank. The maids never know. We boh change out of the dresses that we've been force to wear. God. So much better. Then we look a Levi. We burst into laughter. Mikasa doesn't show this side of her to many people, so I consider this an honor.

"You can use Ricky's clothes. It seems like your short enough for it." Mikasa bursts into laughter.

"Stop. I don't like suits, you know. They're uncomfortable." He then changes in front of us. We don't care. We change in front of each other all the time. Consider us siblings. It's closer than me and Ricky had ever been.

**Levi's P.O.V.**

Lucy starts frowning. It's probably about her brother. It's always been like this.

"Lets go." she says. I think she's beautiful. No, stop. Sorry, but I have a fiance, to Petra. For financial reasons. But Petra's nice. My first crush was Lucy. The next day, I was engaged to Petra. I guess fate did not allow. I hate mankind.

"Here we are." Lucy beams. She's beautiful.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I see Mikasa staring at her brother. She then walks over to me, and whispers,

"I think Little-Levi has a crush." she smirks.

"On who? Nature?"

"No silly, you." she's still smirking. Mikasa was always observant. When nobody knew what Levi was going to say, or do, she knew. Twins instinct. Oh dear, I have to crush Levi's hopes.

"Uhhh...I forgot to tell you guys...but...for some financial...reasons..." I can't speak

clearly. Lucy Heartfillia, speak clearly. "Okay...i'm getting...engaged...to.. the-"

i get cut off.

**CLIFFHANGER! Have an nice day. We're going to update soon. (If we're not lazy) Love Hannah**✿ **& Brandon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All rights for AOT/SNK belong to ****Hajime Isayama and the rights for Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima. **

**Hi! it's Hannah! My brother makes horrible sushi. like yuk. bleh. *tries to scrape taste off tongue* Anyway, thanks for reading! While i'm going to make my OWN sushi. -Hannah**✿

**Levi's P.O.V.**

"To whom are you getting engaged to with financial reasons?" I say very quickly

"Yes, to whom." Mikasa says very calmly. I'm sad. more mad. god. i guess this is fate. Accept it Levi. I can't do this.

"Can we go in? It's almost time to leave and, and-" I get cut off

"I thought you wanted to know BROTHER." Mikasa argues.

"We can talk about this another day."

"Were leaving Lucy," as we walk back into the mansion, "but to whom?"

"The Cheney Family."

'Which Cheney? Rogue or Dylan?"

"I dunno."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hated this day.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I stood on the balcony, as i waved goodbye to the twins. Mikasa waved back but Levi did not.

**Time Skip: Tomorrow Evening**

"Lucy!"

"What is it father?"

"Tonight you're going to the Cheney estate to meet your fiance."

"Okay."

"Go change."

"I need at least two of the maids father to help me."

"Change into the black victorian dress."

"Why black?"

"Cheney Family color."

"Black, really?"

"Stop Lucy, you're going to be one of them soon."

I sigh. a lot of girls would call it lucky if you could marry Rogue or Dylan. I don't think so. but i have nothing against them. i just don't care. but i want to live a free life. Sure, now i knew Little Levi liked me but to me he was like a little brother. I couldn't marry him. i'm just going to respect my family. but i want to leave. oh big brother how i hate you so.

**Time Skip: At the Cheney Mansion **

Wow. This is really goddamn black. i can't live here. of course i can. i just want to run away. I politely walk up the stairs. i sigh. this. is. f. stupid. my personal butler, yes i have one. why wouldn't i? opens the carriage door. it's really dark here. clouds are always hovering here. it's so dark. i like it. get away from it all. i really might consider marrying them. i walk up the stone stairs. my father presses the doorbell. and then the door opens. i see-

**CLIFFHANGER! shouts Hannah and Brandon! why not say it in third person? ****(´∪`*). We'll post when we're not lazy. Noooo! school is starting! -Hannah & Brandon **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All rights for AOT/SNK belong to Hajime Isayama and the rights for Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima. **

**And WE'RE-No- I'M BACK! I'm not that excited tho. Welcome to the whole Hannah Chapter. Brandon isn't going to help on this one tho. That means faster finishing! anyway ENJOY! -Hannah✿**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I see a long, blond haired boy. probably 2 years older than me. he wore a red coat and a brilliant smile. god. boys this era. and beside him. i see a shyer version of him.

but this one was honey blond. maybe even marigold. he had short hair and he was also in a red coat. but. a quivering smile. as i adverted my eyes from them i see two other boys.

raven hair. sculpted faces. gorgeous. i curtsy.

"Good evening" i say. "I"m Lucy Heartfilia, the-" i get cut off by a sharp feminine voice.

"Oh," she said, "I know who you are." she continued, speaking from the top of the stairs. "You're the sister of that bitch who left-no-RAN AWAY from the Heartfillia estate

so now i have to hand my older, or younger brother to you. i was going to let them marry my friends so we could all be sisters. at least in law!" she snapped.

"Well. excuse you but I have to say. I wouldn't want a sister, even if it's in-law, as shallow minded as you." i said politely. only thing is. that's an insult. you can't say it

politely. but i can. i tip my head and turn back to to the four boys.

"Your bold Heartfilia. I'm Rufus, nice to meet you." he bows

"Thank you Rufus." I think he saw me smirk cause he's flustered.

"H-hi. I'm Armin, Rufus's younger brother." he's also flustered.

"I'm Jace. Jace Cheney." he said it with a smile on his face. stood on his knees and kissed my hand.

I just stood there. nothing unusual. then a confused look came over Jace's face.

"Why didn't you shriek?"

"About what?" i ask.

"About how much you love me and such."

"Really? you might be as shallow as the other girl."

Rufus started laughing.

"Yo, Jacey." he continued laughing. "I think she hates you know."

"I'm not THAT shallow Rufus. I know that she hates me."

"Wow. you're shallow as hell. I don't hate you. I just don't fangirl over you." I reply.

The last boy chucked.

"Good Evening. I'm Rogue. Rogue Cheney." He kneeled down, and kissed my hand, and stood up.

"So these are the Cheney Brothers i'm engaged to?"

"Yes, milady." they both gained their composure and stood up straight.

"So which one am I engaged to?"

"It doesn't matter. you choose."

"I guess Rogue?"

"Yes, milady." he kisses me on the cheek.

Then I should be taking my leave. Have a nice day." I curtsied.

The door closed and I start walking down the stairs, when somebody grabbed my hand. I looked up. It was Rogue.

"Yes, future husband?" i said playfully. he chuckled at this.

"I was going to escort my future wife's home as well as getting to know her better.

"So you're staying the night?"

"yes." he quieted at this part. I thought this was cute. i kissed his nose. he blushed. i'm glad. that might be weird. i wonder how levi's doing.

**Not a cliffhanger but...I know you want to continue reading this. -Hannah✿ **


End file.
